Sweetest Child of Mine
by The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule
Summary: Another collection of parent/child short stories ranging from random humor, to just plain cute.
1. Roshi & Krillin

**Happy New Year everyone! =D Well, day after, actually... Anyway, I'll be starting this drabble collection out with the two requests I got from mah readers, starting with Frankokomando's, who you can thank for inspiring me to start this drabble collection simply by suggesting a Roshi & Krillin chapter. (Who's not really father and son, but close enough.) This one's for you! (I'm sorry it's short!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.**

* * *

A wave of Ki shot forth from Krillin's palms and ripped through the ocean's waters, creating huge walls parallel to each other. Taking a step back, he wiped the sweat off his brow and let out a relaxed sigh. Morning training could be quite taxing on the body, but felt good in the end. Before moving on to physical exercises, he took a moment to admire the wispy clouds that decorated the aqua sky.

"You know, Master Roshi, you should set those magazines down once in a while and just look at all this," he suggested.

"I see it every day," Roshi replied, not taking his eyes off his read for a second.

Krillin shook his head with an expression that said 'oh brother.' "Suit yourself," he said. "But you don't know what you're missing!"

Roshi shooed Krillin away with his hand. "Go finish your training."

Krillin turned away to do as he was told, until something came to his mind. "While we're on that subject, when was the last time _you _trained?"

"Th- The last time?" Roshi stumbled over his words a bit. "Not long ago..."

"You don't even remember," Krillin said.

Roshi slowly lowered his magazine away from his now slightly nervous face, then suddenly leaped from his beach chair. "Who asked you!?" he pointed his index in defense.

Krillin folded his arms and smirked.

"Stop that!" Roshi demanded.

Krillin continued to stand there, while resisting the sudden urge to yell 'slacker' at his master. "You better watch out," he said. "or I'm gonna end up passing you!"

"Boy, do you know who I am?" Roshi said. "I've been fighting since before your great grandpa's great, great grandpa was even born!"

Krillin tried his best to contain it, but it didn't take him long to burst into laughter-- a light-hearted one. "If only he knew who was stronger," he gave a subtle hint.

Roshi jumped off his seat and on to the smooth sand, then held his hand out in a gesturing way. "Let's go then," He didn't bother to ask if that was a challenge; the hint was quite obvious.

"Ready when you are!" Krillin got into position, raring to go.

The fighters stared intently at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

Roshi let go of his stance and stood up straight. "Later though. My show is coming on."

Krillin stared at him blankly, his jaw hanging wide open. "A-Alright... I'll just...finish my training..."

"You go ahead and do that," Roshi hollered, while tossing open the screen door to go inside. As h made his way to the TV, he stopped for a second, deep in thought over what Krillin said about surpassing him just moments ago. "I could train non-stop, day and night, and I _still _wouldn't be able to keep up with you," he thought aloud, while looking out the window to see his former student hard at work, then smiled. "I'm proud of you, Krillin."

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry it was so short. DX This is what turned up when I started writing it... But I hope it was still enjoyable! I'll have your request done next, J.W. Appel. ;)**

**And thank you, KidGoku13, for helping me with the fic's name! (I had a lot of trouble with that. =.=)**


	2. Contest

**Whew... February's already here! And I am back to writing. January was kinda busy, that's why no updates. Anyway, I've decided for the pairs I've already used, I'm going to copy some of the other drabble writers and use "Theme Words" for the chapter's title. If you have absolutely NO idea what I'm talking about, then you should get a better idea soon enough...**

**Here is your request, J.W. Appel! I hope I did it right. And you said you wanted me to call her Bulla, right? 'Cause that's the name I used...enjoy! The theme is: Contest.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ.**

**Warning: Contains mild crude humor. If you do not like immature humor, read with caution!**

* * *

Bulla enjoyed spending her spare time in the afternoon sipping sodas at the kitchen table. There was just something she liked about the feeling the bubbles gave when they jumped out and tickled her chubby cheeks. Or the way the fizz nipped at her tongue with every sip, a strawberry-like scent wafting up her nostrils as the cold aluminum rim pressed up against her lips. The crackling bubbles tickled at her throat as she swallowed, causing her face to scrunch and eyes to water.

"Fizzy, huh?" Bulma laughed upon entering the room, making her way to the refrigerator.

Bulla exhaled loudly through the mouth in relief after the soda finally oozed all the way down to her stomach. With a hiccup, she slapped her hand across her mouth for a moment then pulled it away. "Buuuurrrreeeeeech."

Bulma pulled her head away from the fridge, looking back at her. "B-Bulla! That's disgusting!" she squealed.

The little girl couldn't help, but giggle. "I bet Trunks couldn't do that!"

_"Trunks?" _Bulma shook her head; her five-year-old daughter was spending too much time with him and Goten. "I wouldn't underestimate your brother if I were you," she said.

"What do you mean?" Bulla asked.

"I've heard him burp pretty loudly before, and he could probably beat you if he had to."

"Maaaaybe," Bulla folded her ams and stuck her nose up.

"You sound very sure of yourself," Bulma said. "I'm telling you, he's good. Of course, he couldn't beat _me. _But that's another story."

"What do you mean by, 'he couldn't beat you'?" she inquired.

Bulma lifted her head and looked at the ceiling, thinking if that day. "Well, Trunks was about eight at the time..."

--

_"Trunks! That's just gross!"_

_"You're just jealous, 'cuz you couldn't do that."_

_Bulma and Trunks sat together on the balcony to enjoy the clear, beautiful weather together. It was so easy for Bulma to get lost in the view of the various skyscrapers and domes, mixed with the natural green scenery in the background and the softly painted blue in the sky._

--

"Sorry for interrupting," Bulla said. "but you gonna tell me the story about you and Trunks, or what the buildings looked like?"

Bulma frowned a little; perhaps her daughter was spending too much time with Vegeta. "Right...sorry..."

_--_

_"Jealous of what?" Bulma said._

_"You couldn't belch that loud if you tried." Trunks took a drink from the soda can in his hand._

_"You wanna bet?"_

_Trunks smirked. "You're actually gonna try?" he taunted._

_Bulma took her drink in hand and took a big gulp then slammed her drink on the table and took a deep breath. "BURREEECH!"_

_Trunks' eyes widened. "I-I could do better!"_

--

"And so, we ended up having a contest," Bulma explained.

"A...belching contest?" Bulla didn't look very convinced. The thought of her own mama of all people having a belching contest was most ludicrous. "Who won?"

--

_"Err, I can top that!"_

_Sweating nervously, Trunks rushed to take another drink from the can. He peered inside in horror. "M-My soda's gone!"_

_"Uh-oh," Bulma teased. "You drank it all!"_

_"NOO! I can't lose to you! What will papa say?"_

--

"That did not happen!" Bulla interrupted again. "You made that up!"

Bulma shook her head. "I didn't."

Bulla folded her arms and looked away. "Prove it."

Bulma kicked open the fridge door and reached inside, pulling out a soda then cracking it open and taking a big drink. She pulled away and took a deep breath, the sound afterwards reminding her of when she did this with Trunks.

"Whoa..." Bulla's eyes widened. She really didn't think her mama could, or _would _belch so loudly.

"See? Forget Trunks, don't underestimate me!"

Refusing to be outdone, Bulla downed a quarter of her soda and repeated what Bulma just did. "BUUUURRRP!" The heat rising up in her throat forced her to cough. "Beat...that!" she choked.

Bulma stared at her, then smirked and took another drink. "BRRRRAAAAAAACH!"

Bulla clenched her tiny fist. This was getting tough... She fought desperately to out-do her mother, being out-done herself each time. The final seconds of their bout drew close--the soda was running out. She lifted the can, now very light, toward her lips, taking as big a drink as she could. About two tablespoons rushed out, and a drop of sweat formed above her ear. This was it, her final chance... She gathered up everything she had left into her throat, and took a deep breath, then let out the strongest belch she could manage.

"...Bleh."

Weak.

Her lips quivered as she looked inside the opening of the soda can and saw there was _nothing_ left. Nothing more than two drops.

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed while slamming the empty can on the table. "I CAN'T LOSE! NOT TO YOU!!!"

Satisfied, Bulma gently placed her drink on the table. Victory was sweeter than the artificial strawberry flavor still left in hers.

"What will papa say when he finds out about this?" she held her head in her hands.

"I'm sure he'll understand," Bulma assured.

"Do you even know him!?" Bulla said. She jumped from her chair and walked away, mumbling to herself the whole time.

"He'll understand," Bulma repeated, remembering the time Vegeta made the same mistake of challenging her.

* * *

**The only thing I can say is, I can't believe I wrote that! But it was a request, and I had fun with it. :) **

**Now then, I'll try to update this as often as I can. The thing is, I need to focus more on updating my other fic, Ruler of the Universe. So if it's taking forever to upload here, that's why. **

**If ya got a request, send 'em in! ;)**


	3. Second Best?

**I come with updates! X3 The first drabble in...many months. Anyway, this one doesn't have a theme word, so I'm just gonna name it like a story and/or chapter, like I will do with any others like this. (Even though I fail at naming. ._.) Enjoy! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

Some people wondered why most of Gohan's childhood was spent on studying, while Goten ran around freely from day to day. Some wondered if their mother had high hopes and dreams for Gohan, while Goten was just there. Wasn't he important too? Was Gohan more special?

The only one that never gave any thought to it, was Goten himself. It never really bothered him, assuming he even noticed. It was only recently those thoughts began to creep up on him. He would always choose an afternoon of bug hunting with Trunks to sitting at a desk in a stuffy room with his nose in a thick, heavy book, but couldn't help but wonder himself why things were different for him.

The thoughts went away for a while, then returned again during lunch one day when Gohan left the table with his text books, telling Chichi, who was scrubbing the dirty dishes, that he was going back to study.

Goten lowered his eyes to the table and gave a mental 'hmm', then swallowed a mouthful of rice before bringing it up.

"How come you want brother to be a scholar but not me? Don't you want me to be something good like him?"

Chichi paused from her chore and tried to answer. Nothing came out. Stumped, she also wondered why it was like that—she was just now beginning to notice it herself.

The boy's eager eyes stared at her, waiting patiently for an answer. She turned around to face him and leaned her face's right side in her palm, keeping both eyes on him.

"You remind me of your dad," she said.

Goten tilted his head slightly; what did that have to do with anything?

Chichi dried her pruned hands then pulled out a chair from the table and sat. She stared at his face—Goku's face, then smiled. "I guess I didn't realize I was trainin' you to be like your daddy."

"Training? You mean, like how we always spar all the time but not brother very much?" the boy asked.

She nodded. "You're a lot like him, you see. And you look just like him!"

"Oh, okay! So I should train all the time to be stronger!"

Chichi's smile disappeared. "Err...no... I never said that..."

But her retort fell on deaf ears; Goten was too jumpy and animated to listen. He leaped down from his chair and dashed to the door.

"I'm gonna play outside now!" and he was gone like that.

Chichi face-palmed with a chuckle. "Yep, just like him..."

* * *

**Now with this thing's rise out of the ashes, I can start on requests! Yay! *insert victory music* **

**I just have one issue with your last request, J.W. Appel. I can't make it between Chichi and Pan, because they're not a parent/child pair. As for the one with Goku and his mother, (if you still want it done)** **you have two options: an OC, or Bardock's teammate, Seripa. (Fasha)**


End file.
